Welcome Interruptions
by Professor Authordude
Summary: While taking the Hobbits from Bree to Rivendell, Aragorn meets more Elves than just Glorfindel.  He also runs into his brothers, and conversations ensue.  Complete.


Disclaimer- Professor Tolkien owns the characters and most of the plot. This is just my take on part of it.

A/N- I like Elladan and Elrohir. They rock. They also got too little book-time and far too little movie-time (apparently, they show up in the coronation scene, according to wikipedia). So, I wrote my own take on the flight to Rivendell to incorporate some brotherly bonding, because that just turns me into a mushy puddle of goo.

A quick note about Sindarin: I do not use any actual Elvish words, except for "_Ada_." For those who do not know, this is the informal term for "father." I felt the English equivalents (dad, daddy, etc) did not accurately convey the meaning of the word. Enjoy!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Welcome Interruptions

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

"speaking Westron"

"_speaking Sindarin"_

'**thinking'**

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

"We must get Frodo to Rivendell as quickly as possible if he is to have any chance of surviving."

Aragorn's stern admonishment was directed as kindly as possible at Pippin, who was again complaining of hunger. As he expected, the young Hobbit swallowed his discomfort and trudged on. Despite his composure, the Ranger was not at all sure they would reach Rivendell in time, even if they traveled without stopping. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he did not hear anyone approaching until a stick cracked. "Hold," Strider said in a commanding voice.

The three Hobbits exchanged nervous glances. They were not sure how their guide planned to protect them without a whole weapon, but their fears proved groundless when a blonde Elf on a white horse came out of the trees.

"Glorfindel!" Aragorn said in shock. _"Well met indeed! What brings you out here?"_

"_Your father, who else? He sent Elladan, Elrohir, and me out two days ago. Five of the Nine are following you; we don't know about the other four."_ He paused to consider the haggard man in front of him. _"Estel, you must hurry. Gandalf and Elrond are going to flood the ford when the Úlairi come too near." _(1)

"_Frodo has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. He must go to my father as soon as possible if he is to be saved."_

Glorfindel looked alarmed at this, peering at the insensate Hobbit before leaning over Asfoloth's neck in thought. _"I don't like to leave you and the other Halflings here, Estel, but…"_

"_It must be done. I understand, old friend. Take Frodo, and bring him to Ada. All our lives depend on him now."_

The warrior set the unconscious Hobbit before him on Asfoloth. _"If I see Elladan and Elrohir before you do, I will tell them where you are. Stay safe, Estel. Ride on, Asfoloth!"_

Sam looked anxiously after the tall Elf. "What if the Wraiths decide to go after him instead of us?"

"Glorfindel has faced worse than Nazgûl and won," Aragorn told them solemnly. "He can look after himself and Frodo; I would trust few others."

They traveled on in silence and haste, as the Dûnedan wished to reach the ford before it was flooded. All three Hobbits looked up in fear as the trees above them rustled. "Ringwraiths!" Merry whispered.

"No, not the Nazgûl," Aragorn said, looking up with an expression on his face they had never seen before. It was of hope, and suppressed joy. "My brothers."

"Brothers?" breathed Pippin to his cousin.

Merry had no time to respond as two identical dark-haired Elves leapt gracefully out of the tree to land in front of Strider. _"Well met, my brothers. Your timing could not be better," _ the tall man said, smiling at the pair.

"I didn't think he knew how to smile," Elladan heard one of the Hobbits say, and suppressed a laugh.

"_Making quite an impression on them, aren't you, Estel?"_

"_They don't fully trust me, I think. Frodo did, but now that he is no longer here…"_

"_I don't know, Little Brother, you are rather frightening to look at…"_

"_Thank you, Elrohir. That's just what I needed to hear after traversing the wild with a passel of distrustful Hobbits."_

"_He has a point, you know. When was the last time you bathed?"_

Aragorn regarded his brothers incredulously. _"I don't think this is the time. Did you see Glorfindel and Frodo?"_

"_Yes, they were on the way home. Don't worry, I am nearly certain they will reach Ada in time."_

"_Good." _Aragorn sighed in relief. _"You should probably tell the Hobbits; I know they are worried, especially Sam."_

"_The one staring at us in awe?"_

"_That's him. He has great respect for Elves. That's why you, not I, should tell him. He's still not sure of my intentions."_

Elrohir turned to the Hobbits. "Do not fear for Frodo. Glorfindel will take him to Rivendell, where our father will heal him." Sam, Merry, and Pippin were unsure if Strider was included in the 'our,' but Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel were. "Asfoloth can outride the Wraiths, and if they try to follow into the sanctuary, Father and Gandalf will flood the ford on the Bruinen if they try to cross it."

"Thank you," Sam spoke up a trifle nervously.

"My pleasure," Elrohir smiled enigmatically, then draped his arm around Aragorn's shoulders in a half-hug. "Come on, Little Brother, you lead."

Pippin was surprised to head the claim of kinship corroborated by the Elf, not knowing that was exactly why Elrohir spoke in Westron and not Sindarin. Evidently, the three were not brothers by blood, as they were not the same race. **'I guess blood doesn't have to matter. It can, but it doesn't have to.'**

A little way ahead but close enough to keep track of the Hobbits, Elladan and Elrohir were plying their younger brother with questions. _"Estel, for Elbereth's sake, when was the last time you slept?"_

"_I had to keep watch in the night, would you have preferred I have the Hobbits do it?"_

"_Possibly, as I'm amazed you're awake and alert right now."_

"_Practice. I'm used to it." _Aragorn shrugged, then, seeing the expression on his brothers' faces, added, _"I'm not twelve years old anymore, you know."_

"_You could live to be twelve hundred years old, and you would still be my baby brother."_

Far from annoyed, Aragorn smiled at his eldest brother gratefully. _"I know."_

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

"_See, Ada, didn't we tell you we'd bring him back?"_

"_Indeed_," the Elf lord smiled at his sons, taking in his youngest's appearance. Though quite bedraggled and obviously exhausted, Estel looked very happy to be home. _"There is news: I have healed Frodo, and Mithrandir is with him now."_

Much of the tension in the Ranger's face eased with that statement, and was replaced with gratitude. _"Thank you, Ada."_

Elrond was going to ask if Aragorn was thanking him for healing Frodo or simply for telling him the Hobbit was alright, but stopped at the look of fatigue on the man's face. _"Estel, you should rest. When was the last time you slept at all?"_

Estel laughed outright, causing his father and brothers great joy. _"Now I know where they get it from, since my dear brothers asked me the same thing."_

"_The answer, by the way, is last night, Ada. We made him sleep instead of keeping watch. The night before, as well, but before that he hadn't slept for about a week."_

" '_He' is in the room, you know, and capable of speaking for himself, thank you, Elladan."_

"_Oh, Estel! When did you get here?"_

"_Splitting my sides here, ha ha ha."_

"_Why don't you both run along now like good children," _Elrond suggested with only a small smile to suggest his mockery_. "while I talk to Estel."_

"_Aww, do we have to, Ada?"_

"_You never let us have any fun." _Pouting ridiculously, they both left the room.

"_Now, how are you really, Estel?"_

"_I'm—glad to be home. It's been too long. And yes, I am tired, but I plan to sleep tonight. I've never been able to sleep deeply in the wild… or really anywhere but here. And I am very glad to see you again, Ada."_

"_I assure you, the feeling is mutual." _Elrond hugged his son, and used the contact to assess his health and general well-being. _"I like to have you here where I can see for myself that you're taken care of."_

"_And do most of the taking care yourself." _Estel smiled, making no attempt to move. _"I know what you're doing, Ada. After all, you're the one who taught me healing."_

Inevitably, his thoughts strayed back to Frodo and his inability to both protect and heal the Hobbit. He could not hide this from his father, however. _"You mustn't blame yourself, Estel. There was no way for you to be watching the Halflings all of the time, and the Ringwraiths would not have given up until they found their opportunity. You did the right thing getting him here quickly. It had nothing to do with your skill as a healer, and everything to do with lacking the correct means for treating a wound from a Morgul blade."_

"_How do you do that?" _Elrond had just taken every single insecurity preying on his mind and soothed it.

"_Practice. I'm your father. I know everything."_

Aragorn let out a quiet snigger, but knew the inherent truth of the statement. _"Ada, is now the time?"_

The Elf lord held his son at arm's length and regarded him gravely. _"I do believe it is. The war will soon come to a head, and it will be your choice whether or not to take up the crown of Gondor."_

"_I never wanted it," _Estel sighed and rubbed one hand over his shadowed face. _"I never wanted to be the king f anything… never wanted to be anything but your son."_

"_That is one thing you always will be, no matter what you choose, and no matter where you go."_

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

"_This sword is yours now, Little Brother, to wield, and defend you, and challenge Sauron. Name it what you will."_

Estel looked in shock and awe at the flawless reforged blade, and then at his brothers. _"You… you did this?"_

"_Yes. Not for the king of Gondor, the Chieftain of the Dunedain, or our cousin many generations removed, not for Aragorn, Thorongil, or Strider, but for Estel, our brother."_

His brothers were masters at sword-smithing, he had always known, and the repaired Narsil was no exception. Aragorn felt a lump in is throat when he thought of all the work his brothers had put into the beautiful sword they were giving. _"I may travel to the end of Middle-earth, but my heart will always be here with you, my brothers."_

Running into Elladan and Elrohir had been the most welcome interruption in his journey to Rivendell.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

A/N- Wrote this at college when I should have been doing my homework, but it was a bug in my brain and wouldn't leave me alone. Obviously, I took the liberty of assuming that Elladan and Elrohir were the ones to reforge Narsil. Also, I did my characteristic close relationship between Aragorn and his foster family, because it did not get enough time in the books, and didn't exist in the movies. I hope everyone enjoyed! As always, comments and constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
